


King's puppy squad

by karyemina



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: King en peligro, King la damisela en apuros, King le teme a los perros, M/M, Ram esta en clases, Ram y King son novios, Un desconocido ataca a King, pero no por mucho tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyemina/pseuds/karyemina
Summary: Cuando King se encuentra solo y es atacado, recibe ayuda de quien menos lo espera.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/king (My Enginner)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Cachorro de universidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva por aquí y esta es mi primera publicación, estoy abierta a sugerencias para, mejorar la historia.
> 
> Esta es solo una idea que se me vino mientras espero el cap 14

Era un frio y lluvioso día, cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde y el profesor anunciaba el fin de la clase junto con la jornada del día y como era de suponerse, Bohn se despidió del resto de sus amigos y salió corriendo porque tenía que ir a la facultad de medicina a buscar a Duen para una cita, el resto caminó en grupo hasta la salida de la facultad en donde Mek y Boss se despidieron para ir a casa, hoy era día de cine en pareja al parecer, por otro lado, Tee tenía que ir al centro comercial a comprar materiales para uno de sus proyectos, lo que deja a un King completamente solo dirigiéndose a las áreas verdes destinadas para el estudio al aire libre.  
Las clases de Ram terminarían en treinta minutos más, por lo que King pensaba esperarlo en su lugar de encuentro, mientras avanzaba en algunas tareas, dicho lugar era la mesa que utilizaban para sus sesiones de estudio, al mayor realmente le encantaba la ubicación de esta, dado que estaba rodeada de vegetación y el ambiente era silencioso, ideal para concentrarse; lo único malo, pero que no era tan malo en realidad, era el perro que siempre rondaba por el lugar y al cual le tenía mucho miedo, no es que el perro sea bravo o algo así, sino que King le temía a todos los perros, debido a que cuando era pequeño un perro de un vecino lo atacó mientras jugaba en la calle, aquello lo marcó de por vida generándole no solo miedo a los perros sino que también a cualquier elemento corto punzante que pudiera relacionar con los colmillos, lo bueno de todo es que el perro en cuestión nunca se acercaba si solo estaba King en el lugar, lo observaba de vez en cuando pero nunca se acercaba a menos que su novio amante de los perros estuviera cerca o lo llamara para alimentarlo.  
El mayor caminaba por uno de los pasillos del jardín, cuando de la nada un hombre se le aparece de frente, dándole un gran susto, mientras soltaba el aire que contuvo debido a la impresión, King le dirigió la mirada al sujeto que se había quedado quieto frente a él, este era de complexión media ancha, se veía de unos treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, de pelo negro corto y mirada penetrante dirigida directamente a King y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, lo cual comenzó a poner nervioso al estudiante de tercer año por lo que miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca, pero estaba completamente solo con él.  
Entonces pensó en hablarle, tal vez solo necesitaba algo como alguna indicación de cómo llegar a algún lugar, así que volvió la mirada a este solo para sorprenderse que este se había acercado más a él de forma silenciosa, estaba tan cerca que King pudo notar que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era pesada, debido a la sorpresa respondió dando un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse del extraño individuo pero este fue más rápido y tomo a King de la muñeca mientras su mirada se volvía aun más intensa, estaba completamente en shock, no tenía idea de quién era este hombre y que quería pero le estaba dando miedo, entonces sintió un tirón en su muñeca, el tipo intentaba arrastrarlo lo él a quien sabe qué lugar, el pánico lo invadió y por fin su cuerpo reaccionó.  
-Hey! Déjame ir ¿Qué demonios quieres?-Le gritaba mientras forcejeaba para evitar ser arrastrado y hacer que le soltara.  
-No, ¡y deja de resistirte!-Era lo primero que decía, su voz era muy gruesa y rasposa y dada la situación a King se le hacía tenebrosa-  
-¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Ya suéltame!-  
Seguía forcejeando pero el otro era demasiado fuerte para él, sentía que se le agotaban las fuerzas, entonces una imagen de Ram en una de sus sesión de entrenamiento de estilo libre se le vino a la mente, debía intentar algo para salir de la situación así que se armo de valor, fingió perder la batalla para que el sujeto se volviera para seguir avanzando, dándole la espalda a King y la oportunidad perfecta para avanzar rápidamente y patear la parte posterior de la rodilla del sujeto, el cual perdió el equilibrio tropezando y al mismo tiempo soltando la muñeca de King, este avanzo y empujo al tipo haciéndolo caer completamente para después echarse a correr en dirección a su destino inicial, con un poco de suerte Ram estaría ahí esperándolo.  
-¡Maldición detente!-  
Mientras corría podía sentir que estaba siendo perseguido por su atacante, rezaba mentalmente que su novio ya estuviera en el lugar o de lo contrario estaría perdido, de repente pudo visualizar el árbol que estaba al lado de la mesa donde estudiaban, se dirigió ahí con todas las fuerzas que podía y que el pánico le permitía, pero al llegar al lugar Ram aun no había llegado, sus piernas no daban mas, así que se apoyo en la mesa mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar rápidamente que hacer a continuación cuando sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse corriendo desde la dirección por la que había llegado, necesitaba huir pero sus piernas no respondían, todo su cuerpo temblaba su respiración se volvía errática y su vista se nublaba, oh no, no, no, no podía darle un ataque de pánico justo ahora, necesitaba su mente clara para idear una salida, pero no pudo, en cuanto vio al sujeto acercarse su mente quedó en blanco, solo podía mirar como su atacante se acercaba con una mirada de triunfo, levantando la mano para tocarlo, ante esto King solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando…  
-Grrrrrrrr  
Se escuchó un gruñido bajo amenazante, provenía desde algún lugar cerca de ahí, ante esto King abrió los ojos y reaccionó para mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún perro cerca, pero no pudo verlo, entonces se fijo en el hombre frente a él el cual también se había distraído con el sonido pero que había vuelto a intenta tocar a King.  
-Grrrrrrrrr ¡Guau, Guau, Guau! Grrrrrr  
Se escucho esta vez mas fuerte, entonces King pudo ver detrás del hombre estaba el perro al cual Ram alimentaba y que siempre rondaba ese sector.  
-oyyy! –Grito King mientras saltaba sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que su atacante se daba la vuelta para mirar al perro.  
-¡Sal de aquí maldito perro! ¡Piérdete! – El hombre intentaba ahuyentar al canino mientras recogía una pierda y se la lanzaba, pero este era ágil y la esquivó mientras corría y saltaba sobre el hombre, derribándolo de espaldas, luego miró al chico sobre la mesa como queriendo decirle algo que este no logró descifrar, para posteriormente girarse y volver a enfrentar al hombre que se ponía nuevamente de pie, el perro se puso en posición de ataque mientras gruñía en advertencia para que no se volviera a acercar ya que esa era obviamente su intención.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Se escucho una tercera voz que se acercaba, era Ram que corría con una expresión de completa confusión en su cara, cuando llegó se posiciono junto al perro que no había despegado su mirada del extraño.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto el de los tatuajes, entonces el hombre miro directamente a King, causándole a este un escalofrió por su espalda.  
-Volveré  
Fue lo único que dijo para después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y salir corriendo del lugar, una vez que se fue Ram se dirigió hacia King que parecía en Shock.  
-Hey, p´King mírame  
Decía mientras le ayudaba a bajarse de la mesa para hacerlo sentar en la banca, sin soltar al mayor comenzó a buscar en su bolso hasta que encontró una botella de agua la cual destapó y ayudo a beber a su novio, el cual ya parecía responder.  
-¿Qué paso aquí?  
King se volvió para mirarlo y luego mirar al perro que estaba quieto y se había sentado a unos metros de distancia de ellos como si les estuviera dando su espacio.  
-Él, m-me salvo, y-yo me dirigía aquí cuando…  
Entonces le contó todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había sentido, no se dio cuenta en que parte de su relato había comenzado a llorar pero ahora sus oraciones estaban siendo interrumpidas por sus sollozos.  
-En-entonces el perro apareció, le gruño y lo alejo de mi, incluso lo atacó cuando trató de tocarme y se puso entre los dos pro-protegiéndome hasta que tu llegaste.  
Ram sentía que se le rompía el corazón por ver así a su Rey y al mismo tiempo le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar su King mientras él no estaba cerca, si alguna vez volvía a ver al sujeto lo mataría con sus propias manos por hacer que su siempre alegre amor se descompusiera así, odiaba ver triste a su novio, por lo que pensó en la mejor manera para ayudar a su amor a superar el mal rato, así que lo abrazó y beso su cabeza.  
-Qué tal si nos vamos a casa, para que puedas calmarte ¿sí? El estar en paz rodeado de tus plantas te hará sentir mejor mientras te preparo un rico té con miel como te gusta.  
King se volvió a mirarlo, mientras lo abrazaba escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su novio, sintiéndose protegido ahí.  
-Solo si tú te quedas conmigo  
-Todo el tiempo que quieras amor- mientras apretaba el abrazo en el que estaban  
-¿Para siempre es una opción?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara  
-Claro que si- Respondió el menor, alegre de que su mayor se encuentre mejor de ánimo.Se prepararon para irse cuando King de repente se detiene, deteniendo también a Ram.  
-em… de casualidad ¿tienes comida de perro contigo?- preguntó  
-sí, siempre llevo conmigo un poco ¿Por qué?- respondió mientras abría su bolso nuevamente para buscar el alimento.  
-yo, quiero agradecerle- dijo señalando con la cabeza al perro que ahora se encontraba recostado sobre su vientre, muy relajado como si no hubiera estado peleando momentos antes.  
-¿Podrás hacerlo tú?- Pregunto Ram con un poco de preocupación en su mirada  
-No, no creo que pueda, ¿Qué tal si yo vacío la comida en el plato y tu se la entregas?  
-bien, hagamos eso  
Y así cada uno hizo cumplió con su tarea, mientras que el perro los observaba desde donde estaba, cuando el boxeador le entrego la comida, King grito desde lejos.  
-¡Gracias por salvarme muchacho! – mientras lo saludaba con la mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
El perro se volvió para mirar a King mientras le ladró una vez, este puso cara de confusión mientras miraba a su novio acercarse.  
-Puedo jurar que entendí un “de nada” en ese ladrido- ante la ocurrencia del de tercer año, Ram soltó una pequeña risa.  
-Acepto que le hables a tus plantas, ¿pero ahora entiendes a los animales? ¿Qué eres el doctor Dolittle?- dijo mientras avanzaba unos pasos delante del senior  
-Oy Chico Genial no te burles de mi, ¿Dónde quedo mi callado junior?- Gritaba mientras corría para saltar en la espalda del otro y dirigirse a la seguridad de su hogar.


	2. Los tres gigantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El extraño hombre vuelve a atacar a King, ¿quien le ayudará esta vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la segunda parte de esta loca idea que tuve, espero la disfruten.

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde que sucedió el ataque y desde que al día siguiente, Ram arrastrara a King a realizar la denuncia de lo sucedido, aunque este alegaba que nada había pasado y que no era necesario exagerar, sin mencionar el hecho de que Ram estaba tan preocupado de que el hombre Hombre volviera como había dicho, que le contó a los amigos de su novio, a pesar de sus protestas, para que prestaran más atención a su alrededor cuando él no estuviera cerca.

Está demás decir que los chicos al enterarse de todo se preocuparon un montón por su amigo, en especial Bohn que pegó el grito en el cielo y le prometió a Ram que no dejarían solo a King ni un solo momento, ni siquiera para ir al baño, y así lo han hecho, desde entonces el chico amante de las plantas siempre se encuentra en compañía de alguno de sus amigos, ya sea Bohn, Tee o el MekBoss, estos últimos siempre juntos, pues dejar a King solo con Boss solo resultaría con King teniendo que cuidar al otro en caso de cualquier peligro, lo que sería contraproducente.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde cuando los chicos salían de la facultad, habiendo terminado su jornada de estudio y sin trabajos o pruebas urgentes, estaban decidiendo que hacer.

Bohn: Hey King, ¿a qué hora terminan las clases de Ram? 

King: mmm… por lo general terminan en media hora más, pero hoy los de primer año tiene clases de reforzamiento hasta tarde, creo que lo esperaré en la biblioteca hasta que termine.

Tee: ¿estás loco? Esas clases son hasta por lo menos las 8 de la tarde, ¿enserio vas a esperar cinco horas? Además recuerda que no podemos dejarte solo King, somos tus niñeras- Habló despegando su vista del celular, después de escribir un mensaje en el.

King: ni me lo recuerdes, sinceramente creo que todos exageran, en especial Cool boy, estaré bien en la biblioteca que está llena de gent…

Boss: y que cierra a las seis y media de la tarde, lo que te deja hora y media sin ningún lugar a donde ir- lo interrumpió mientras abrazaba a su novio Mek

Mek: ¿tal vez puedas quedarte en casa hasta que llegue Ram?

Bohn: Esa no esa mala idea, tu edificio tiene cámaras y guardia en la entrada, es bastante seguro, aún no tienes tu auto ¿verdad? Puedo ir a dejarte, pero tienes que acompañarme a buscar a Duen primero

King: si suena bien, pero ¿no te molesta desviarte para ir a dejarme?

Bohn: claro que no ¿Cuántas veces no hiciste lo mismo con migo cuando me emborraché el primer año? Vamos amigo, déjame cuidarte, seré tu Kevin Costner 

King: ¿Quién?

Bohn: ya sabes, el que hace de guardaespaldas en esa película antigua que nos hiso ver tu mamá hace tiempo

King: ¿y te aprendiste el nombre del actor?

Bohn: mmm… puede que haya visto una que otra película más del mismo actor jejeje

King: dejaré de dejarte a solas con mi mamá cuando vayas a mi casa, es mala junta- dijo esto haciendo reír a todos, pues conocían la personalidad de la madre de su amigo

King: Espera, ¿que en esa peli no es cuando el guardaespaldas le hace el amor a la chica en un campo de golf? o algo así- entonces el silencio reinó en el grupo, todos generándose una extraña imagen mental, mientras estos dos se miraban con cara de espanto

Ambos: ¡iugh no! 

Bohn: ok mal ejemplo, eso nunca pasó, ya vámonos

King: ok, vamos

Entonces se despidieron, partiendo todos en distintas direcciones y King terminó acompañando a Bohn hasta la facultad de medicina donde lo esperaba Duen en la entrada.

Bohn: Hey Duen –Abrazando a su bebé para separarse y tomarlo de la mano

Duen: au, p’King ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

King: si, Bohn ofreció ir a dejarme, espero no molestar- decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras miraba las manos de ambos, estos dos sí que han avanzado, al menos ya no son tan renuentes a las demostraciones de amor en público.

Duen: claro que no phi, además Ram nos mata si no lo hacemos jajajaja  
Iban platicando mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Bohn cuando este se detiene en seco

Bohn: King, ¿que no están los perros de Ram también en tu departamento? ¿Aguantarás estar toda la tarde a solas con ellos?

King: mmm… no creo que haya problemas, Ram los saca por la mañana y en la tarde cuando llega, el resto del día están en la habitación extra que habilitamos para que duerman y jueguen- decía mientras volvían a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

King: no salen de ahí, lo que es bueno de lo contrario las que sufrirían serian mis plantas, y yo, ya que cuando salen lo primero que hacen es buscarme, en especial Boat , el más grande, le gusta molestarme, creo que me odia o que tiene celos de mi.

Bohn: ¿Cómo? ¿Te atacan? –pregunto medio preocupado, mientras desbloqueaba el auto para poder subirse, 

King: no, bueno si me ladran, pero nunca me han gruñido o intentado morderme- 

Duen: yo creo que solo juegan contigo, de alguna forma deben saber que les tienes miedo y tus reacciones deben causarles gracia

King: Lo mismo dice Ram, que por cierto el también lo encuentra gracioso, el traidor, también insiste en que en realidad me quieren, pero sinceramente yo creo que les caigo gordo.

Y así se fueron conversando de todo tipo de cosas, hasta que Duen encendió la radio y sintonizó una canción que tanto el cómo King comenzaron a cantar, claro Bohn jura que mas gritaron que cantaron las letras, y está seguro que los que venían en los autos vecinos opinan lo mismo, sin embargo, en ningún momento piensa en hacerlos callar, su Duen se ve tan lindo mientras canta que es capaz de soportar quedar sordo si eso signifique que su novio esté feliz. 

King: bien aquí nos despedimos – dijo al llegar al edificio de su condominio 

King: nos vemos Duen, te veo mañana… Kevin jajajjaja- 

Bohn: ya cállate y vete, nos vemos mañana- Después de despedirse de su amigo, Bohn no arrancó el vehículo hasta que no vio al otro entrar al Hall del edificio, entonces ya podía estar tranquilo de que estaba a salvo.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba en el auto, King se dirigía a su departamento, le había enviado un mensaje desde el ascensor a Ram contándole que estaba llegando a casa, y ahora caminaba por el pasillo cuando sintió una corriente fría correr por su espalda, se giró rápidamente para ver atrás de él pero no había nada ni nadie allí, a pesar de eso seguía teniendo una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como un vacío en el estomago y un nudo en el pecho, se apresuró a sacar las llaves de la puerta, necesitaba la seguridad de su hogar ahora más que nunca.

Del nerviosismo le costó abrir la puerta, una vez abierta, comenzaba a sentirse más calmado cuando sintió un empujón en su espalda que lo hizo ingresar de golpe al departamento para caer al piso boca abajo, desde su posición en el piso volteo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos que se le acercaban, entonces lo vio, era él, el hombre que lo había atacado en la universidad.

Hombre: te dije que volvería ¿no?- dijo con sorna bajando en cuclillas para estar a la altura de King, mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba la mejilla del más joven, este al sentir el contacto con la piel, se estremeció y reacciono alejándose del sujeto y adentrándose más al departamento.

King: enserio ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar al edificio? Hay guardias en la entrada!!- Dijo gritando lo último con desesperación

Hombre: mmm… tengo mis formas- alzando los hombros como si fuera lo más normal

King: ¡fuera de aquí o llamare a la policía! – amenazó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular, para luego sentir un dolor agudo en su miñeca por el agarre fuerte y brusco que le dio el hombre.

Hombre: nada de eso ¡¿me oyes?!, no permitiré que nadie interfiera esta vez- decía mientras zarandeaba a King, para dar énfasis a sus palabras- te llevaré conmigo, ya tengo todo listo en el lugar que será tu nuevo hogar- dijo mientras acercaba el joven a su cuerpo y con su mano libre rodeaba con fuerza la cintura de este, ya que se estaba resistiendo a sus avances- puedes llevar tu plantas si quieres, así es, lo sé, eres un fanático de ellas… King- respondió después de ver la cara de consternación que puso el otro al oír sus palabras.

Por su parte, la mente de King estaba corriendo a mil por hora intentando idear una forma de salir de esta situación, pero el terror que estaba sintiendo en este momento no le permitía pensar claramente, no podía creer que esta situación se estuviese repitiendo, se arrepentía de no haberse quedado a esperar a Ram.

King: N-no pienso ir contigo, ¡maldito demente!- forcejeaba, alejando su cuerpo haciendo palanca con sus manos en el pecho del otro, de pronto sintió como era levantado en el aire y llevado hacia el living del departamento.

Hombre: deja de resistirte, al parecer tendré que darte una lección antes de partir- anunciaba al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba al sofá- te hare mío, te hare gritar de placer hasta que te desmayes y te llevaré inconsciente- decía posicionándose sobre el chico tendido el mueble.

Estuvieron forcejeando con el sujeto intentando tocar a joven por todas partes y este intentado zafarse de su agarre, hasta que King puso su vista en la mesa de centro a su izquierda, en esta habían dos maceteros de greda que él y Ram habían ido a comprar el fin de semana para poder plantar unas nuevas semillas, se volvió hacia su atacante y como pudo le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, lo que le hizo distraerse lo suficiente para que el que estaba debajo pudiera estirarse para tomar el macetero más cercano y así golpear al otro en la cabeza, el impulso del golpe y lo sorpresivo del ataque, hizo retroceder al intruso lo suficiente para que el menor se escabullera desde el sofá hasta algún lugar donde refugiarse, la salida no era opción ya que era bloqueada por el hombre que se quejaba del dolor en el piso, lo mismo con el acceso a su habitación y por consecuencia al baño; entonces recordó que en realidad no son solo dos los que están en el lugar, no tenia de otra, era sentir mucho pánico enfrentando a su peor miedo o ser violado y secuestrado con un destino incierto.

King: Bien King, es tiempo de enfrentarlos- decía mientras corría hacia la cocina y al pasillo en cuyo final estaba la entrada a la  
segunda habitación del departamento, estaba frente a esta dando profundas respiraciones cuando sintió que la persona en el living se ponía de pie.

Hombre: ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta de la habitación principal siendo azotada, King miró fijamente la manilla de la puerta, era ahora o nunca, se armo de valor y abrió la puerta de par en par, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación pero fue jalado de su camisa y estampado en la muralla frente a la puerta quedando ambos frente a frente, el agresor tomo las muñecas de King y las alzó por sobre la cabeza de este al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su rodilla entre las piernas de su prisionero y acercaba lentamente la boca a su cuello.

King, comenzó a sentir tanta repulsión y pánico por lo que se avecinaba que cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

King: BOAT!!!

Entonces de un segundo a otro la presencia de su atacante sobre el ya no estaba y sus muñecas estaban libres, al mismo tiempo que sintió un ruido sordo, como si un costal de papas cayera al piso, junto con tres gruñidos bajos y amenazadores.

Hombre: ¿Qué demonios? – se escuchó desde algún lugar a la izquierda de King, esto hizo que abriera sus ojos al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza en esa dirección entonces vió a Boat sobre el torso del sujeto, manteniéndolo de espalda en el piso, acercando cada vez más su hocico a la cara de este mientras le gruñía mostrando sus colmillos, los otros dos caninos, Pool y Horse estaban en igual situación rodeando al intruso e impidiéndole cualquier acceso hacia el aterrorizado joven al final del pasillo.

Hombre: ¿Por qué hay tres malditos perros aquí? ¿No se supone que les tienes miedo?- gritaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su puño el costado de la cabeza de Boat y se arrastraba en el piso intentando ponerse de pie, entonces fue el turno de Pool lanzarse contra el intruso, mordiendo su brazo.

Hombre: Aghh!!! Maldito perro, suéltame bastardo- mientras intentaba quitarse el perro haciendo palanca en su hocico con la otra mano, en eso Horse se lanzo a su pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero se recuperó lo suficiente para no caer luego Boat, que se había recuperado del golpe, arremetió lanzándose a la espalda del sujeto botándolo por completo boca abajo al piso, cuando sintió que los perros se acercaban comenzó a dar de codazos hacia atrás luego se giró y comenzó con las patadas.  
King, al ver como los perros lo defendían pero que al mismo tiempo estaban siendo golpeados, se recuperó lo suficiente de su shock inicial e ingresó al cuarto en el que estaban los perros, comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudara contra su atacante, al final solo encontró un spray aromatizante, era mejor que nada, entonces lo escondió en su espalda y salió al pasillo, allí aun estaban peleando los tres perros contra el extraño, King camino lo mas silencioso posible, sin que el otro hombre lo notara se posiciono a una distancia segura y levantando el spray a la altura de los ojos de este gritó.

King: ¡Hey idiota! –al mismo tiempo que el hombre se giraba a verlo, el chico comenzó a rociar toda la cara de este con el spray enfocándose en sus ojos.

Hombre: ¡ahh Mis ojos, Maldición, no veo ahh! –entonces con sus ojos a medio cerrar y completamente irritados, comenzó a correr hacia donde el recordaba que estaba la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por Boat que no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que lo vio salir por la puerta, acto seguido, volvió al lugar en donde estaban los demás.

King al darse cuenta que el hombre se había marchado y que ya estaba a salvo, comenzó a retroceder hasta tocar con su espalda la pared al final del pasillo, entonces se dejo caer al piso recogiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho para después descansar su frente en ellas, solo entonces se permitió dejar salir sus emociones, el terror, la desesperación, la inseguridad, la impotencia, todas estas al mismo tiempo y lloró, como nunca antes, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sentirse seguro y protegido, entonces con sus ojos llenos de imparables lagrimas, miro a los tres cachorros que lo miraban desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

King: G-Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, ojala pudiera tocarlos chicos, prometo algún dia poder acariciarlos y agradecerles por esto… yo… soy tan inútil, me siento tan inútil, ustedes están heridos, pero no me puedo mover, mis piernas no responden, (suspirando) Ram ¿donde estas? Te necesito, vuelve pronto - los tres cachorros al oír al novio de su amo decir estas palabras, comenzaron a gemir, como si quisieran llorar con el, como si quisieran consolarlo pero sabían que si se acercaban no serian de ayuda.

Luego se giraron dándole la espalda a King, al mismo tiempo que se posicionaban uno al lado del otro en posición de alerta y bloqueando el acceso hacia el muchacho a cualquiera que quisiera alcalizarlo, en caso que el atacante volviera, King volvió a poner su frente en sus rodillas escondiendo su cara.

Estuvieron al menos una hora todos en las mismas posiciones cuando se sintió ruido en la entrada del departamento, no se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura siendo desbloqueada, de seguro esta quedo abierta después de lo sucedido, pero ahora había alguien más en el inmueble.

Ram: ¿pero que...? ¿King? ¡¿King, donde estas?! –se sintió que entraban a la habitación principal y al baño - ¡King no me asustes, Responde! –ruido de la puerta del balcón abriéndose, hasta ese momento, el mayor no podía racionalizar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su respiración era lo único en lo que se mantenía concentrado, estaba en una especie de trance, reviviendo lo sucedido, entonces quien respondió fue Boat, que al reconocer la voz de su amo se apresuró hacia donde este se encontraba.

Ram: Hola muchacho, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Sabes donde esta King?- acariciándolo hasta que sintió algo de humedad en el pelaje de este- ¿sangre? ¡Estas herido! – intento tocarlo de nuevo pero este salió corriendo hacia la cocina y al pasillo de donde venia, Ram lo siguió y entonces vio a los otros dos caninos esperándolo, estos lucían igual que el mas grande.

Ram: Chicos que… -Boat volvió a llamar su atención, mordió el puño de su camisa para guiarlo al final del pasillo, cuando el chico puso su atención hacia donde su perro lo dirigía pudo ver ahí a su novio, sentado en el piso hecho un ovillo y ocultando su cara en sus brazos, Ram se apresuro hacia donde este estaba, arrodillándose frente a el y posicionando sus manos en los hombros del mayor.

Ram: ¿King?¿King? vamos respóndeme mi amor- lo sacudió un poco de los hombros, al parecer esto hizo que el otro reaccionara.

King: ¿Ram? ¡Por fin llegaste! estaba tan asustado- lanzándose a los brazos del otro y comenzando a llorar otra vez, Ram no tenía idea de lo que había pasado ahí, pero estaba seguro de algo, se aseguraría que no volviera a pasar, nadie volvería a lastimar ni a su novio ni a sus chicos.


	3. Manada

Una vez que King ya estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo y hubiese recuperado algo de sus fuerzas, Ram decidió llevar P´King hasta la habitación para que esté más cómodo.  
Ram: Pi, vamos te llevaré a la habitación para que descanses ¿sí?   
King: Esta bien – Ram ayudó al mayor a ponerse de pie y comenzó a guiarlo por el pasillo, los tres caninos al percibir sus intenciones se alejaron de la entrada de este para no estorbar su paso, Ram les agradeció y miro con preocupación necesitaba llevarlos a un veterinario para que trataran sus heridas.  
Ram: pi ¿puedes explicarme que paso? ¿Crees que puedas hablar?- preguntó una vez que ya estuvieron sentados en la cama  
King: si, fu-fue él, el mismo hombre que me atacó en la universidad, me atacó por la espalda cuando abría la puerta principal, me empujó ti-tirándome al suelo, él quería, oh Dios... - sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente de solo pensar en lo sucedido y en lo que pudo haber pasado.  
King: él dijo que venía por mí… q-que tenía un lugar para mí y… y cuando… -sollozando – cuando me negué y forcejee con él, se enojó mucho y trató… trató… me lanzó al sofá me resistí lo que más pude… - Ram entendiendo lo que King quería decirle sintió un nudo en el estómago, comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba abrazando al otro con tanta fuerza, mientras las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas  
King: ¿Recuerdas las macetas de greda que compramos? – sintió que el otro asentía – logré divisar que estaban ahí, lo golpee con una de ellas y así logre zafarme e ir a la habitación de los chicos, alcance a abrir la puerta, cuando me atrapo otra vez, pero Boat se le lanzó encima y lo derribó al piso los otros dos se le unieron, y comenzaron a pelear, Dios él los golpeó muy fuerte solo atiné a buscar un aerosol que le rocié en los ojos, entonces salió huyendo y quedamos como nos encontraste.   
Así estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, una vez ya más calmados Ram sintió que ya era hora de actuar.   
Ram: Necesitamos llamar a la policía y denunciarlo, ya es segunda vez que te ataca y esta vez pudo… pudo haber terminado muy mal, mi amor – decía mientras tomaba sus manos, dándose cuenta que estas estaban lastimadas, tenían varios cortes y sangre seca, de seguro de cuando rompió la maceta.  
King lo miró como si estuviera a punto de refutar lo último, que el menor le dijo pero se arrepintió   
King:Tienes razón, no puedo decir que esto no fue nada, solo quiero volver a sentirme seguro, sin tener que mirar a mi espalda a cada momento- dijo con un tono de cansancio  
Ram: ok pi, recuéstate y descansa por ahora ¿sí? No salgas de la habitación – mientras sacaba su celular y caminaba hacia la sala para llamar  
Una vez que Ram llamo a la policía, también llamó a Duen que se encontraba con Bohn, este último se volvió loco, le dijo a Ram que estaría ahí pronto, al mismo tiempo que tomaba las llaves de su auto, quince minutos después llegó los oficiales quienes al ver el desastre en el departamento llamaron a especialistas para que tomaran fotos y muestras de todo, en especial de la sangre que había en el sector cercano al hocico de los perros, con suerte podrían identificar al atacante con esta, mientras uno de los oficiales se dirigía a hablar con la seguridad del edificio para realizar preguntas y solicitar las grabaciones de seguridad, el otro oficial se encargó de tomar la declaración de King, durante esta Ram no dejó a su novio en ningún momento y en los momentos más difíciles del relato se encargo de abrazarlo y darle las seguridad y el apoyo necesario para poder seguir; estaban terminando con este cuando por la puerta de entrada ingresaron Bohn y Duen.  
Bohn: ¡King! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo que te ataco de nuevo? ¿Cómo entró?- dirigiéndose directamente hacia King para abrazarlo, Duen un par de pasos más atrás se dio cuenta del estado de Boat y los demás, mientras se paraba junto a Ram  
Oficial 1: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó a los recién llegados  
Ram: Yo los llamé   
Duen: Disculpe oficial, somos amigos de Ram y King  
King: ellos son quienes le dije que me vinieron a dejar antes del ataque señor – Respondió separándose de Bohn  
Oficial 1: en ese caso necesitaré sus declaraciones también, mientras tanto ustedes cuando llegue mi compañero deberán ir al hospital con él, debemos hacer un reporte de lesiones, junto con los daños en el departamento y las lesiones que sufrieron también los perros  
Duen: ¿ellos también?  
Oficial 1: si, es necesario, debemos adelantarnos a cualquier caso, cuando encontremos al culpable, su abogado puede que trate de desviar la atención hacia un ataque animal y declarar defensa propia, lo digo por experiencia he visto varios casos así, por eso es necesario tener claridad de los hechos y los resultados.  
King: pero ¿dónde se hará eso?   
Oficial 1: los llevaré con un veterinario que trabaja para la policía en estos casos.  
Ram:…  
King:…  
Bohn al ver que Ram y King estaban preocupados por dejar a los caninos con el oficial se decidió  
Bohn: ¿podemos acompañarle? Duen está familiarizado con ellos y podría ser de ayuda, además asi Ram y King no estarán más tranquilos sabiendo que están con gente conocida y de confianza… digo sin ofende  
Oficial 1: jajaja lo entiendo y si es una buen idea, en cuanto terminemos con su declaración iremos- en ese momento entra su compañero  
Oficial 2: los guardia no vieron nada inusual en todo el día, y tengo copia de las cintas de seguridad de todo el edificio, las enviaré a revisar lo antes posible – mientras saludaba a Bhon y Duen.  
Oficial 1: bien, mientras tanto, ¿podrías llevar al joven King al hospital? Necesitamos el informe de lesiones, por lo que veo sus manos tienen cortes y sus muñecas se están poniendo moradas. – Mirándolo – Yo me quedaré tomándoles declaración a ellos y luego llevaré a los perros con el veterinario para lo mismo.  
Oficial 2: bien, por cierto, los especialistas han dicho que el joven no podrá quedarse acá por unos – dirigiéndose a King, tendrás que buscar donde quedarse  
Ram: se quedará en mi departamento, - mirando a su novio- llevare a los perros a casa  
King: no, está bien, de hecho creo que es mejor si se quedan con nosotros, además estarás preocupado por ellos y yo también.  
Ram: bien   
King: ya somos como una familia – abrazándolo  
Ram: una manada – besándole la cabeza


	4. Domesticar

Al dirigirse al Hospital con el oficial 2, tuvieron tiempo de conversar en el camino, descubriendo que su nombre era Riss mientras que su compañero (El Oficial 1) se llamaba Don; en cuanto llegaron fueron atendidos inmediatamente para iniciar con la constatación de las lesiones en King, Ram estuvo a su lado en todo momento, mientras que el oficial, por respeto esperó afuera, según el informe, aparte de las cortadas en las manos, King también presentaba moretones en las muñecas, brazos, piernas, además de un golpe en la cabeza, de cuando fue azotado contra la pared, el informe fue llenado y se le recetaron algunos analgésicos en caso de que el dolor sea muy fuerte, posteriormente fue derivado con un psicólogo, a quien tuvo que contar nuevamente lo sucedido para que realizara una evaluación de posibles daños psicológicos resultados del ataque.  
Habiendo terminado ambas revisiones, los chicos se preparaban para ir a casa de Ram, cuando se les acercó el Oficial.  
Of. Riss: Acabo de hablar con mi compañero, me dice que sus chicos ya fueron revisados, por suerte no sufrieron heridas de gravedad y el veterinario ya completó el informe para agregar cargos por maltrato animal a quien resulte culpable, sus amigos van de camino a su departamento con ellos- señalando a Ram  
Ram: gracias oficial, por… todo  
Of. Riss: solo es mi deber, además aun no lo hemos atrapado, por lo que es mejor no confiarse y estar alertas, veremos alguna estrategia de rondas de vigilancia cerca de donde estén – entregándole una tarjeta de presentación- este es mi número, llámenme si pasa cualquier cosa.  
RamKing: Gracias señor  
Luego de eso, fueron directo al departamento de Ram en donde estaban Bohn y Duen con los perros en el interior.  
Duen: Hola Chicos, Ram creo que debes dejar de esconder una llave de repuesto podría ser peligroso.  
Ram: si, de echo pensaba darle esa llave a P´King   
King: gracias, Ai’Nin – besando su mejilla, mientras este se daba la vuelta para ir a ver a sus amigos caninos en la otra habitación   
Bohn: ¿y cómo les fue?   
King: pues primero revisaron mis heridas y luego me hicieron hablar con un psicólogo, que la verdad me hizo muchas preguntas muy raras  
Bohn: bueno eso es normal ¿no? Los psicólogos hacen preguntas raras  
King: si, supongo  
Duen: El oficial nos dijo que realizarán patrullajes constantes, nos acompañó hasta aquí incluso habló con el jefe de seguridad del edificio para que estén atentos.  
King: espero y acabe pronto  
Bohn: Tranquilo amigo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, estamos aquí para ti, cuando estemos en la universidad no pienso separarme de ti en ningún momento  
King: gracias chicos  
Luego de eso, se alistaron para cenar juntos los cuatro, más que nada para darle un ambiente de normalidad a King y así calmarlo un poco más, después de haber comido el BonhDuen decidió marcharse temprano para dejar a los otros dos descansar, después del día tan estresante que tuvieron.  
Al día siguiente acordaron encontrarse en el estacionamiento de la facultad de Ingeniería, pues debían esperar a que Bohn pasara a dejar a Duen a la de Medicina, para posteriormente ir junto a King a clases.  
Bohn: Hola chicos, acabo de dejar a Duen y realmente Ram, buena suerte explicándole a tus amigos porque no les has contado aún lo sucedido, en especial a Ting-Ting esa chica da miedo cuando se enfada – simulando que le daba un escalofrío, mientras miraba a King que se reía- y tú no te rías tanto que cuando los chicos se enteren también estarás en problemas y no pienso meterme ahí.  
King: si, bueno de todas formas te culparan por no haberles avisado tú  
Bohn: estamos muertos…  
King: si  
Ram: Phi, ya casi es hora de las clases  
King: cierto Ning, Vamos Bohn  
Bohn: descuida, no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima – dirigiéndose a Ram  
Ram: Si – abrazando a King – Cuídate mucho, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas intentaré venir a verte en el almuerzo, nos vemos  
Bohn y King: Bye  
Una vez se separaron de Ram, fueron camino a su salón, donde los esperaban los demás, quienes notaron de inmediato las vendas y moretones de King.  
Boss: ¿Qué demonios King? ¿Qué te pasó?   
El grito de Boss resonó en toda la sala haciendo que no sólo sus amigos, sino que el resto de sus compañeros también pusieran su atención en él.  
Bohm: que forma mas sutil de preguntar la tuya, ¿te traigo un megáfono? – mientras se sentaban junto a sus amigos  
Boss: perdón es que me sorprendí, ¡no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a lo suyo! - sentándose luego de gritarle al resto del salón – Ahora, enserio ¿Qué pasó?  
Bohn miró a King quien asintió con la cabeza  
Bohn: el acosador de King lo atacó en su departamento  
Todos: ¡¿Qué?!  
Tee: Pero ¿cómo?, los siguió desde acá  
Mek: ¿Cómo se metió en el edificio? Se supone que tienen seguridad  
King: no sé como pudo entrar, me atacó en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento…  
Y así King les contó a sus amigos sobre el ataque, el intento de secuestro y que fueron los perros de Ram los que lo salvaron, luego de eso el profesor llegó al salón y las clases siguieron su curso normal, cabe destacar que tenían razón sobre que los demás se enfadarían con ellos por no contarles antes, pero solo se necesitó poner ojitos de gatito de Shrek para que los perdonaran, eso sí, el grupo no se separó en ningún momento de su amigo, a donde sea que este tuviera que ir iban todos, ya ni siquiera se turnaban, hasta el final de la jornada donde lo acompañaban hasta que terminaran las clases de Ram.  
\--------------------- Dos semanas después -------------------------------  
Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el último ataque del acosador, y hasta la fecha aún no se sabe nada de él, la policía revisó las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad pero no hay ni rastro, y el examen de ADN de la sangre en Boat no arrojó ninguna coincidencia, a pesar de todo y del miedo de que en cualquier momento algo puede pasar, Ram y King han estado conviviendo muy bien, estas dos semanas han sido como una terapia para King, quien ahora ya puede estar en la misma habitación con los tres caninos sin tener un ataque de pánico, incluso hicieron el intento de poder tocarlo, pero no funcionó, pero al menos ya es algo.  
Sus amigos los vienen a visitar de vez en cuando y todos concuerdan en que son una pareja de recién casados, cuando están en casa Ram cocina, King lava los platos, se turnan para lavar la ropa, se bañan juntos (esto lo descubrió Ting cuando intentó sorprenderlos y la sorprendida fue ella), sacan a pasear a Boat, Horse y Pool, van juntos de compra, etc. En fin viven en un ambiente domesticado en donde ambos ya están acostumbrados a la presencia del otro.   
Estaban en su rutina de King lavaba los platos mientras Ram alimentaba a sus chicos cuando EL primero habló  
King: Ai´Nin, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme a mi departamento? Debo terminar un proyecto y deje toda la información que necesito allá   
Ram: mmm…   
King: Sé que no quieres que vaya, pero, Tee, Mek y Boss han estado yendo a ver a mis bebés después que la policía desocupó el lugar y han hablado con seguridad, no ha habido nadie sospechoso en el lugar.  
Ram: Lo sé, pero la policía no encontró nada sospechoso en las cámaras, él sabe como entrar y salir del lugar sin ser descubierto, y eso es aún mas peligroso.  
King: Por eso te pido que me acompañes,   
Ram: Está bien, pero llevamos a los chicos – señalando a los caninos  
King: Bien, es incluso mejor   
Ram: Vamos  
Así se alistaron y fueron al condominio de King, en donde no ha estado desde hace dos semanas, al entrar el lugar era un completo desorden.  
Ram: ¿Qué no han estado tus amigos viniendo?  
King: Si, pero ellos son de una misión a la vez, observa las plantas, están todas bien cuidadas, si les pidiera que ordenaran se confundirían jajajaja- yendo a la habitación- iré por mis cosas  
Ram: ordenaré un poco   
Ram comenzó a ordenar y pronto ya tenia dos bolsas de basura llenas y una tercera a la mitad, cuando King salió de la habitación.  
King: ya tengo todo, podemos irnos – mirando las bolsas de basura – iré a tirar estas al ducto de basura – abriendo la puerta de entrada  
Ram: ok – mientras seguía recogiendo cosas  
Boat, Pool y Horse: Grrrr!!! Guau! Guau! – Los tres de un momento a otro se volvieron locos y rasgaban con las patas la puerta de entrada que en algún momento se cerró, Ram al ver esto inmediatamente pensó en su novio  
Ram: P´King!! – corriendo a abrir la puerta, en cuanto salió vio…. Nada, King no estaba, por ninguna parte.  
Ram: KING!!!!


End file.
